


The Graybar Hotel

by Zena_Xina



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jisbon, Missing Scene, Whump, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How 7x02 should have ended. *Obvious spoilers and angsty-fluff Jisbon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graybar Hotel

_**A/N: So this has spoilers for the end of 7x02, "The Greybar Hotel." I just finished the episode. And this is what my mind decided should have happened. I know this show has TONS of Jane whump but I like to add in my own sometimes.** _

"You're lying." said Cole.

"Oh really? You'd think I'd walk in here unarmed, with no cover? Do you?" Jane asked, trying to seem as confident as he could.

"I know you from somewhere!"

"Cole. There's a sniper in that tree over there, I can see his glass."

"No one has to die, not today." Jane tried to reason.

"I know you! What's he doing here?"

"Who is he?"

"It's her boyfriend! I saw him at the jail, he's a con-artist! It's some kind of trick. What the hell is going on?"

Cole shot out the glass in Jane's makeshift "sniper".

"Well here we are."

Cole walked up to Jane. "You walked out here to face us by yourself? With nothing but a rear view mirror for backup?"

"Worth a shot. Sorry... I couldn't think of anything else." he told Lisbon.

Jane was getting a really bad feeling deep inside of him.

"It's ok."

Cole cocked his gun and pointed it at Jane.

"I've had enough of this. Let's go." he said, shooting the gun and hitting Jane in the stomach.

Lisbon screamed. "No!"

He aimed his gun at her, ready to rid of her too.

"FBI! Drop your weapon!" Abbot commanded, coming out with a team of agents behind him.

_Crap,_ he thought.

As they apprehended the criminals, Lisbon ran to Jane's side, holding down on his wound.

"Jane! Jane! Open your eyes!"

From behind her she heard Abbot call for an ambulance.

Beside her Cho walked up, handing her his jacket. "Keep pressure on it."

"Teresa?" Jane whispered. "Are you alright?"

She could almost cry. "Yes, you idiot. You're not."

"No... I'm not, am I?

"You will be, just hold on? Can you do that for me? Keep your eyes open."

"Teresa... I... I need to tell you something."

Her breath hitched.

"No. Not here. Not now. Don't."

"But what if I don't get the chance later?"

"I will make sure you do, when you're ready. Not because you have to!" Lisbon persuaded.

"Ok."

Cho gave them a look.  _I knew it._

The ambulance's sirens roared in the background.

"You're going to be alright. Just hold on."

And so he held on.

_**A/N. Annnd there you go. Nothing too long, more of a drabble. Angsty fluff-ish. PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!** _

__


End file.
